


Ray and Michelle.

by sillypie17



Category: The Haunted Hathaways
Genre: Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Multi, Romance, Slow Build, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillypie17/pseuds/sillypie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay this idea popped into my head when I was watching The Haunted Hathaways last night. So Michelle and Ray start becoming very close and start falling in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonding Time!

Ray was playing the piano when Michelle walked in. " Hey Ray" She said. She sat down on the couch. " Hey Michelle, no offence but you seem calm." " To calm" He said." Taylor went somewhere and i'm assuming Miles went with her, and Frankie had volleyball practice and Louie went with her" " So no kids?" Ray asked. " No kids" She smiled. " I was wondering why it was so quite around here." He said. She laughed. "So what do you want to do?" She asked. " Hm." "Why don't you go make some popcorn and we can watch a movie together."

"Okay."  Michelle went to the kitchen. Ray thought about him and Michelle being alone together. He smiled. Michelle walked back in.

"Ready?" Ray asked. She sat down next to him on the couch.  She nodded her head.  He turned Casper on.

"What are we watching?" He turned the movie off.

" Wrong movie." He turned West Side Story on. "Much better." They watched the movie and ate popcorn.

 

Hour and 45 minutes later.

 

Michelle and Ray were laying on the couch asleep, when the kids walked in.   "Aww!" They all said. They jumped awake.

"When did you guys get here?"

"A few minutes ago." Taylor said. Ray walked up to Miles and Louie.

" Well it's late I'm gonna go to bed." Ray said.

" But it's only 6:30." Louie said.

" Now." They popped out of the room.

" Mom what's going on?"

" Nothing." " I'm going to take a shower.


	2. The plan.

Michelle, Taylor and Miles were sitting at the table eating breakfast. 

" Mom what happened last night between you and Ray?" Taylor asked.

" We fell asleep while watching a movie." She said. 

" That's it?" Miles asked. Michelle got up.

" Yes. Now I have a client to go meet with." Michelle left. 

" Tay do you really think something's going on between them?" Miles asked.

" Yes. Now follow me." They went to Taylor's bedroom. 

" Miles, I have a way to find out if your dad and my mom, have feelings for eachother." Taylor said. 

" We just get them to spend more time together alone. Like last night." She said. 

" How?" Miles asked. 

" Dinner!" 

" Dinner?" Miles asked. 

" We all eat dinner together, Then we all go somewhere and leave them alone together." Taylor said. 

" And that's the plan to get them together." They smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of chapter 2! the next chapter will see taylor and miles scheming with their plan, also Ray and Michelle spend some more alone time together. 
> 
> Review!


	3. Talking about it.

Michelle walked in and saw Ray watching tv. 

" Ray." Michelle said. Ray looked up. 

" Hey Michelle, what's up?" Ray asked. 

" Uh, are you watching your game?" 

" No, it's a different team." Ray said. 

" Oh. Nevermind." Michelle was about to leave, until Ray stopped her. 

" Michelle, wait up!" Michelle went up to her room and Ray poofed in there. 

" What are you doing in here?!" Michelle screamed. 

" Why did you just walk off like that?" Ray asked. 

" Get out of my bedroom!" Michelle exclaimed. 

" Michelle it seems like since last night you haven't been able to stay in the same room with me, yet alone look me in the eye." Ray said. 

" Look, i've just been very busy". Michelle was about to leave until Ray blocked the exit. 

" Your not going anywhere." Ray said 

" Get the hell out of my bedroom!" Michelle made a dash for it. Taylor walked upstairs and saw Ray in Michelle's bedroom. 

" Ray, what are you doing in my mom's bedroom?" She asked. 

" Talking." Ray went to the basement. 

" Miles!" Taylor exclaimed. Miles pooffed next to her.

" Hey tay, what's wrong?" Miles asked.

" Ray and my mom were just in her bedroom." Taylor said.

" Doing what?" Miles asked. 

" Just talking." Taylor said. 

" Okay so what was your mom like?" He asked.

" I just saw your dad. She said. 

" Okay, what was he like?" Miles asked.

" He seemed sad and a little upset." 

" Sad and upset? I wonder why." Miles said. 

" Whatever the reason, we have to start up this plan." Taylor said. 

" I'll go talk to my dad and you go talk to your mom." He said. 

" We'll get them to talk about each other." She said. 

 

Downstairs Michelle was making dinner when Taylor showed up. 

" Hey mom." 

" Hey Sweetie." 

" Why was Ray in your bedroom earlier?" Taylor asked. 

" uh, we were just talking about something." Michelle said. 

" About What?" 

" Look Taylor, I have to get dinner ready." Michelle went to the bakery. 

" I hope Miles get more info then me." 

 

Basement.

" Dad, you were in Michelle's bedroom!" Miles exclaimed. 

" What!?" Louie screamed. 

" Nothing..., How did you know I was in Michelle's bedroom?" Ray asked. 

" Taylor told me." He said. 

" Look dad, everybody can see you and Michelle are getting closer." Louie said.

" Were two parents taking care of our kids together." Ray said. 

" Who fell asleep together on the couch." Miles said. 

" Also always hanging around eachother." Louie said. 

" What are you two applying? Michelle and I are in love with each other? Ray asked. 

" Yes!' They said at the same time. 

" No! We are just friends. Ray left. 

 

 

Bakery. 

Michelle was baking some cookies when Ray poofed in. 

" Michelle, we need to talk. Ray said. 

" Ray, I'm busy right now." 

" It's about us." He said. 

" There is no us." She said.

" The kids seem to think so." He said. 

" What do you mean?" She asked. 

" The kids seem to think were in love with each other." 

" Were just friends." She said. He moved closer to her. 

" Really good friends." He said. There eyes locked. They moved closer together and were about to kiss until the oven went off. They jumped apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and comment!


	4. A new man?

The Hathaways and Preston's were all eating dinner when Taylor's phone went off. 

" Hey Lily. What?! I'll ask her. Mom can I go with Lily to a concert?" Taylor asked.

" I don't know honey." She said. 

" Please! Please! Please!" Taylor exclaimed. 

" Fine." Michelle said. Taylor screamed and hugged Michelle.

" Thank you!" Taylor went to her bedroom. Miles got up. 

" Son, where are you going?" Ray asked. 

" Uh, Louie and I have a study thing." Miles said. 

" Study thing? I didn't hear anything like that from your teachers." Ray said. 

" We have to go. Let's go Louie." They both left and Frankie went with them. 

" Well, I guess that just leaves's us. Michelle's phone went off. 

" Hello? Kevin? Your here? i'll be down in a few." Michelle hung up the phone and went downstairs. 

" Mom..."

" Your Mom's not here." Ray said. 

" Where is she?" Taylor asked.

" She went to see a guy named Kevin." He said.

" Kevin? Her old boyfriend from high school?" 

 

Bakery.

Michelle went to answer the door. 

" Kevin!" Michelle exclaimed. She hugged him. 

" Michelle!" The kids and Ray walked in and saw Them hugging.

" Oh come on." Ray said. 

" Mom." Taylor said. Michelle pulled away from Kevin. 

" Oh. Kids meet Kevin. Kevin these are my daughters, Taylor and Frankie."

" Your married?" Kevin asked. 

" Not anymore." She said. 

" So mom is this Kevin, your old boyfriend from high school?" Taylor asked.

" Yes honey." Michelle said. 

" He's a lot more cuter then you said." Taylor said. 

" Tay, don't you have a concert to get to?" Michelle asked. 

" Right. Bye. Nice meeting you Kevin." Tayor said.

" Nice meeting you to Taylor." Kevin said. Taylor left. 

" Frankie honey don't you have homework?" She asked. 

" I can take a hint mom." Frankie left. 

" Would you like some coffee Kevin?" Michelle asked.

" Sure." Michelle went to the kitchen. 

" Really?" Ray asked. 

" What?" Michelle asked. 

" Your ex-boyfriend just shows up?" 

" Yes." Michelle poured two cups of coffee. " Now if you will excuse me." Michelle went back out. Ray watched Michelle and Kevin laughing. 

" I don't trust him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I probably won't add another chapter for awhile I'm going to Florida for vacation with my family. anyways when I do update Ray will be more jealous and be suspious about Kevin.
> 
> Read and comment!


	5. Curious about Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time! I've been in Florida with my family and busy with some other stuff.
> 
> Anyways Here's chapter 5!

Ray watched Michelle and Kevin catching up from the kitchen. He watched as Michelle laughed at something Kevin said. He rolled his eyes. He walked over to them. Michelle looked up and saw him standing where Kevin was sitting.

" Would you excuse me Kevin?" Michelle asked.

" Sure." Kevin smiled at her. Ray poofed to the kitchen and Michelle walked there.

" What are you doing?!" Michelle exclaimed.

" What? I'm just looking out for a member of my family." Ray said.

" Looking out for me? From who Kevin?" Michelle asked.

" Hey you haven't seen this guy in a long time."

" I may not have seen him in a while, but I know Kevin just like he knows me, clearly more than you do." Michelle walked out. Ray went upstairs to the living room.

"Hey Dad." Miles said, who was watching tv. 

"Hey son. Weren't you doing your ghost homework?" Ray asked.

" I already did it." Miles turned off the tv. Ray sat next to Miles.

" Is Michelle still with Kevin?" Miles asked. 

"Yep." Ray sighed. Miles got up.

" Dad, I'm gonna go see if Louie needs any help." Miles poofed out of the room. 

 

Down in the Bakery Michelle and Kevin were still talking.

" It was great seeing you again Kevin." Michelle said. Kevin's phone went off.

" I'm sorry Michelle, I have to go. They stood up.

" Okay, Bye." Kevin left. Michelle went back upstairs.

" Hey Michelle." Ray said. He turned off the tv.

" Ray I want to talk to you about Kevin and our past together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know your all probably really mad at me right now for ending like that, but I have to go lay down I have a headache. Anyways next chapter Ray and Michelle have a heart to heart convo.


	6. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Ray have a heart to heart talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I know it's been forever since I last updated. I honestly forgot about it. When the show ended as I said I forgot about this story. So if anyone is still interested I really do wanna finish this story. So without further ado here is chapter 6!

Michelle sat down next to Ray on the couch.  
"You're probably curious about Kevin aren't you" She asked looking up at him.

"It just seems strange that he shows up out of the blue" She raised her eyebrows at him 

"Really that seems strange to you?" "Me and my daughters live happily with ghosts as one big happy family" She said smiling.

Ray smiled back. 

"I just have a bad feeling about this guy Michelle." Ray said standing up.

"Ray it's fine, I dated him in high school." "He's a good guy" Michelle stood up. 

"You haven't seen him in years how much do you really know about this guy?"

"Look maybe it is odd that he showed up tonight, but I'm not gonna worry about it."

"You're not?" He asked surprised.

"No." "I don't really care." She began to walk out of the room. 

"Besides he's taking me out to dinner tomorrow, so we can catch up." 

"You're gonna have dinner with him?" 

"Yes like he said old friends catching up." 

Michelle walked to her room, Ray's words still in her mind about Kevin. It was strange that Kevin appeared at the bakery tonight. When he called, she couldn't Believe it. What Ray was saying is ridiculous. Kevin is a good man. 

Michelle got into bed and her mind drifted to her moments with Ray over the past couple of days. 

How they fell asleep on the couch together.

How protective he seems of her when it comes to Kevin. It seemed like he was a little jealous. 

"No!" She thought to herself.

"I can't think like that about Ray." "He and I are just friends, that's it. 

She rolled over and tried to sleep. Little did she know Ray was having the same thoughts.


	7. The Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Kevin go on a date. Meanwhile Ray is still suspicious of Kevin.

Michelle was in her bedroom getting ready for her date, when Taylor walked in.

"Hey Mom." Taylor said sitting down on the bed.

"Hey sweetie." Michelle said putting on lipstick.

"You're still gonna go on this date?" Taylor asked rolling her eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?" "Besides it's not a romantic date, it's just old friends catching up. She said.

"You haven't seen this guy in like what, years?" " How do you know if you can trust him?"

"Tay, you sound like Ray." Michelle said chuckling. She walked over to her closet.

"Well if Ray doesn't trust him, that should tell you something." Taylor said looking at her phone.

"Ray doesn't know him." "Which dress?" Michelle asked Taylor holding up two dresses.

"The red one." Taylor said grabbing the dress. Michelle went to put the dress on. 

"Kevin is a good guy." "I trust him Taylor." Michelle said putting on the dress.

"Ok." "If you trust him, so do I." Michelle walked into the room.

"So?" "What do you think?" Michelle asked Taylor.

"You look beautiful Mom." Taylor said smiling.

"Thanks honey." Michelle said grabbing her purse.

They walked into the living room, where Miles and Louie were wrestling and Frankie was cheering them on. Ray walked into the room and saw Michelle standing there.

"Wow Michelle you look great." Ray said looking at Michelle.

"Thank you, Ray. She said smiling at him. She turned around to look at Taylor.

"Taylor, can you watch Frankie and Louie?" Michelle asked.

Taylor looked up from her phone. "What?" "Why can't Ray?" Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"Because I asked you, not Ray." Michelle said. Ray walked over to them.

"Michelle I can watch the kids,I don't mind." Ray said looking at her.

"See Mom." "Ray can watch them." Taylor said texting.

"And what will you do?" Michelle asked.

"Well Lily asked me to come over and I said I would. Taylor said walking to her room.

"Fine!" "Have fun." Michelle said walking over to Frankie and Louie.

" I'll be home by 9:00." "You two be good for Ray." Michelle said.

"We will mom." Frankie said. 

Michelle and Ray walked downstairs to the bakery.

"Kevin will be here in ten minutes" Michelle said.

"You're still going through with this?" Ray asked.

"Yes, Ray." "Kevin is a good guy." Michelle said looking at the time.

"Ok." "But if he hurts you, he'll pay." Ray said looking at Michelle.

Michelle smiled at him. "I wouldn't expect anything less." Kevin knocked on the door.

"He's here!" Michelle said as she ran to the door.

"Michelle you look amazing!" Kevin said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." "You look handsome yourself. She said smiling. They walked outside to his car.

Ray watched as Kevin opened Michelle's door for her. She smiled in return. 

"Maybe he is a good guy." Ray thought to himself. He walked upstairs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Commander Palace?" "Isn't this restaurant expensive?" Michelle asked Kevin

"Only the best for you." He said as they walked inside. 

Once they were seated, Kevin ordered a bottle of wine for the table.

"So." "Why are you in New Orleans?" Michelle asked as she drank her wine.

"I needed to meet with clients here." He said. 

"Clients?" She asked confused

"I'm a lawyer." "I have some clients here who need my help." 

"Oh." "So you became a lawyer after high school." "Good for you!" She said smiling.

"Thank you." "I also have a son, he's 12." "His name is David." Kevin said.

"Wow you've done quite a bit since high school." 

"Yeah I guess I have." He said laughing. They ordered their meals as Kevin started to ask Michelle about her life since high school.

"Uh, where do I start?" Michelle laughed. "I have two daughters, Taylor and Frankie." 

"Why did you move to New Orleans?" Kevin asked.

"I moved here for a fresh start after my divorce." Michelle said sipping her wine. 

Kevin looked surprised. "You're divorced?" Michelle nodded. "I gotta admit I'm surprised."

"Because I'm divorced or cause I was actually married?" She asked chuckling.

"Because you're divorced." "Funny because I'm going through a divorce myself." It was her turn to look surprised. Their Waiter brought their food. 

"This steak is amazing." He said. "You're divorced?" She asked even more confused.

"Yep." "My soon to be ex-wife's name is Sarah." "We met in college." 

"I'm sorry." "It must be hard on you're son." Michelle said. 

"So, besides being divorced, having two daughters and owning a bakery, what else is new?"

"Me and my daughter's live with ghosts as one big happy family." She thought to herself. She just decided to tell him about the bakery and her girls. He in return talked about his son and job.

"Do you remember when we kissed after that school football game?" He asked.

"Yeah our team won." "Then you told me you liked me." She said smiling at the memory.

"I always liked you." He said. Their eyes locked. "Do you wanna leave?" He asked.

"Sure." Kevin payed for the check and they left.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked to the bakery's front door. Michelle turned around to say goodnight to Kevin.

"Well, goodnight." She said awkwardly. Kevin leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Michelle." He was about to walk away, when he turned around and kissed her. 

She broke the kiss. She smiled as he got in his car and left. She walked upstairs and was surprised to see Ray sitting there on the couch.

"Ray?" She asked as he sat up and turned the TV off. She sat down beside him. 

"Hey." "What are you doing back so early?" "It's only 8:30." She took her heels off.

"We decided to leave." She said as she laid back on the couch. 

"Ran out of things to talk about?" He asked smirking. She looked at him. "No." "I could of told him that me and my daughter's live with ghosts." She said smiling. "That's always a conversation starter." They laughed. 

"Im gonna go to my room." She said standing up. He stood up as well.

"Me too." He said. She raised her eyebrows. "I meant that I was gonna go to my own room." He said awkwardly. She smiled. She liked seeing him all flustered and nervous. 

"Goodnight Ray." 

"Goodnight Michelle.


	8. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Michelle is with Kevin, Frankie gets hurt on Taylor's watch.

Ray was in the basement playing his saxophone, when Louie ran in.

"Dad!" Ray stopped playing and looked at his son.

"What is it son?" Louie jumped on the couch. 

"I learned a new trick!" Frankie ran in. "You learned something new?!" "Let's try it out!" She said.

"Frankie." Ray warned. "I don't think your mom would want you to get hurt." He said setting down his saxophone. Frankie also jumped on the couch.

"Aww." "Come on Ray." Frankie said jumping off the couch. "Mom doesn't need to know." She said looking at Ray. 

"No." He said sternly. "Why not?" Frankie and Louie asked. Ray shook his head.

"You two could get hurt if something goes wrong." Ray said. "Don't try anything when I'm not around." He said as he walked out. 

"My dad always thinks I'm gonna mess up." Louie said. "Can you blame him?" Frankie asked.

"I wanna prove that I'm a good ghost, to my dad and everybody!" Louie said. Frankie smiled.

"And I'll help you big guy." Frankie said. They began working on his new trick.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle was downstairs in the bakery, serving a customer when Taylor ran in.

"Mom!" Taylor screamed.

"What!?" She yelled back startled. 

"Lily got concert tickets and asked me to go!" Taylor said excitedly.

"Alright you can go." Michelle said. Taylor ran and hugged her. 

"Oh my God!" "Thank you!" "You're the best mom ever!" Taylor said as she ran to call Lily.

"You're welcome!" Michelle said. As soon as she went to go get some coffee, Kevin walked in.

"Hey Michelle." She turned around and smiled.

"Hey Kevin." She walked up to him and they kissed. "I wanna talk to you about something." He said. They walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" She asked him. He sighed. "I'm leaving tonight." She shook her head.

"I don't understand, what do you mean your leaving?" She asked confused.

"I told you I came here to help some clients out, and we figured everything out." He said.

"So your just leaving?" "That's it, why did you even look me up and start something between us if your just gonna leave?" She said shaking her head and tearing up.

"I'm not gonna be out of your life totally." "We can still keep in touch." He said. 

"Are you serious?" "I can't do this, please go." Michelle said walking out. Kevin walked after her.

"Michelle, wait!" Michelle stopped walking. "I'm not leaving till tonight." "And?" She asked.

"We can spend the day together." Michelle looked at him. "Please Michelle?" "I don't know." She said. He smiled at her. "What do you say?"

"Why not?" She smiled. "Really?!" He asked. She nodded her head. ,"Let's spend the day together."

"Ok!" "Let's go." "I need to tell my kids. She said. He nodded his head.

"I'll wait for you here." Michelle went upstairs to tell everyone that she was going with Kevin.  
________________________________________________________________________________________

Michelle walked into Taylor's bedroom.

"Hey Tay." Michelle said as sat down on the bed.

"Hey Mom,I'm deciding on which outfit to wear to the concert." She said looking at her clothes.

"Speaking of that, Im going with Kevin to spend the day with him." Michelle said.

"Your spending the day together?" Michelle nodded her head. "Why?" Taylor asked.

"Because Kevin is leaving tonight." Michelle said. "We wanna spend time together before he leaves."Michelle said standing up. 

"Let me guess you want me to watch Frankie?" Taylor asked rolling her eyes. 

"Can you?" "I'll be back tonight." Taylor nodded her head.

"I guess." "Have fun." Taylor said getting back on her phone. 

"Bye." Michelle went in search of Frankie. She found Frankie with Louie hunched over a book.

"Hey you two." Michelle said. They looked up at her. "Hey." They said. She sat down beside them.

"I'm gonna be gone for the day and won't be back until tonight. " "So Taylor is watching you two. She said. She stood up. "Ok mom." Frankie said. Michelle left.

"You hear that, your mom won't be here for the rest of the day." Louie said excitedly. 

"Yeah, you can practice and I can help!" Frankie said just as excited as Louie. 

They immediately began to practice.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle sat with Kevin at the park. 

"This is nice." Michelle said smiling at Kevin. 

"Yeah." He said. "We've done quite a bit today." Michelle nodded her head.

"It's 5:30, what time is your flight? She asked him. "8:00." He said. 

"What do you wanna do next?" She asked him. He smiled. "Want to go somewhere more private?" He asked with lust in his eyes. She smiled and nodded her head.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor walked into the basement looking for Ray. She saw Frankie and Louie balancing on the couch. "What are you two doing?" She asked. 

"Trying out a new trick." They both said. "Ok." She shook her head. 

"Where's Ray?" Taylor asked. "He took Miles to some show in ghost world." Louie said. 

"Lily's calling me!" Taylor exclaimed and ran back upstairs. "Let's try this trick for real!" Louie said to Frankie smiling. "Let's do it!" Frankie said excitedly.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor was upstairs talking to Lily, when she heard a scream in the living room.

"Lily I have to call you back." She ran to the living room scared. She saw Frankie laying on the floor with Louie standing next to her. 

"Louie!" "What happened?" Taylor said running to Frankie. "I don't know!" "We were trying out a new trick I learned, then I heard Frankie scream and she was laying on the floor." 

Taylor was calling 911 when Ray and Miles poofed in. "Taylor, what happened!?" Ray asked rushing to Frankie's side. "She must of fallen and hit her head!" Taylor screamed. 

"Where's your mom?" Ray asked, confused why Michelle wasn't here. "She's with Kevin." Taylor said. "Call her." Ray said. Taylor did what she was told.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle and Kevin were laying on his bed kissing, when her phone went off.

"Uhh." Kevin said rolling his eyes. Michelle reached for her phone while Kevin started to kiss her neck. "Hello?" Michelle answered. 

"Mom?" Taylor said wiping away tears. Michelle sat up. "Honey?" "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Frankie." "She's hurt mom." Michelle jumped up. "What happened!?" She asked.

"She must of hit her head. " She said starting to cry again. "Oh my God" Michelle said. "I'm on my way Taylor." "I called 911." Taylor said. "Ok." "I'll meet you at the hospital." They hung up. 

"I need you too drive me to the hospital. He nodded his head. They drove to the hospital.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frankie was laying in her hospital bed . Michelle and Taylor were right by her side when she woke up. "Mom?" Frankie asked for her mom as she woke up. 

"I'm right here baby." Michelle said smiling at her. 

"My head hurts." Frankie said. "I bet it does." "I'm so sorry Frankie." Taylor said looking at her little sister. "It's ok Tay." Michelle smiled. "I'm so glad you're ok sweetie."

"Can we go home?" Frankie asked her mom. "Soon sweetheart." Michelle said. They got Frankie's medication and after a lengthy talk with her doctor, they went home.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After checking up on Frankie, Michelle walked into the living room. She went to sit down on the couch when her phone went off. 

"Hello?"   
"How's Frankie?" It was Kevin. "She's ok." Michelle said closing her eyes. "How are you? He asked. She sighed. "I'm as ok as a mom can be in a situation like this." She stood up. 

"I hope Frankie feels better." He said."Its almost 8:00, shouldn't you be on the plane?" She asked.

"I'm boarding in five minutes." He said. "Are we ok?" Kevin asked. She shook her head.

"It really doesn't matter Kevin." She said. "We spent time together that's it." 

"So that's it?" We just say goodbye?" He asked. Michelle sighed.

"Yeah." "Goodbye Kevin." "Goodbye Michelle." She hung up the phone and sat back down. Ray walked in and saw her sitting on the couch. 

"Are you ok Michelle?" Ray asked sitting beside her. "I will be." She said smiling. 

"Frankie's ok." He said. "I know." "Then what?" "Why do you look so sad?" She looked at him.

"I should have been here with Frankie when she got hurt!" "Instead I was fooling around with Kevin." She said. He looked surprised at her outburst. She ran a hand through her hair.

"My little girl got hurt and I wasn't here!" "Michelle it isn't you're fault." Ray said looking at her.

"You know, this morning Taylor called me the best mom ever and I'm not." She stood up.

"Michelle you're a great mom!" Ray said. "What mom decides to run off with a guy for the day instead of being with her kids?" She asked.

"Listen to me." He said. She looked at him. "You're a great mom." He stood up. "And you're an amazing person. She smiled at him. 

"You're daughters still love you, they don't blame you." Ray said as he smiled at her. 

"Thanks Ray." She smiled back at him. "I would hug you, but you're a ghost." She said laughing.

"That's a damn shame." He said laughing with her. 

They both went to sleep that night feeling better.


End file.
